Another Kind of Happily Ever After
by haru.fan
Summary: Emily and Sam. Emily thinks back on the night her life changed forever


(So I've been in the biggest Emily and Sam mood lately... I thought I had given up on this series for a while but I'm considering pairings and perspectives that I haven't before, that is helping bring a bit of my fandom back so... I thought I'd pop this one out enjoy. I've been wanting to write for a while but haven't had much inspiration until now :) I thought I'd explore Sam and Emily a little.

Disclaimer: I didn't own it four years ago... so I don't own it now)

Emily glanced at the clouds that hung in dreary grey streaks across the sky, as if someone had taken a paint brush and blotched out the sun. The musky scent of fresh rain and moss from the forest retreated into the open door, filling the house with life. It seemed wrong to waste such a fresh, clean, pure scent. Things like that suddenly seemed much more rare.

She stood at the window, watching with mild impatience as she waited for her boys to come home. The tap of her foot and the gentle patter of rain were all that could be heard. It seemed almost unnerving to pull herself back into the house, in her mind she was out there with them. Worry was a constant companion in this life she had chosen. Maybe that wasn't right, in the life that had chosen her. There was a peace in the waiting and the worry. It was so familiar to her every day life that now a day without it seemed confusing and out of place.

She could see her own reflection in the window for only a second, her eyes zoned away from the forest presented before her and a split moment all she saw was the girl with the dark eyes that filled with life, natural strands of smooth black hair, an even complexion of copper toned skin and the scarred cheek, with a mouth that tugged downward in a frown on one side.

The memories hit her hard and strong of the night her life changed forever.

* * *

_The night was cold, colder then it should be. The rain was melting past her thin shirt into her skin but she couldn't bring herself to turn around, not yet. _

_ "Sam?" She tried calling again. "Sam, please. Leah is worried, I'm worried. Just stop running from everyone for a few minutes so we can understand, so we can help."_

_ It felt silly, as if she were talking to the trees but then she knew he was there. _

_ She heard him before she could make out his form, crouched on the forest floor. His body convulsed, sending his spine upward. Emily felt the small gasp escape her lips as she fell to her knees. _

_ "Emily." Her name escaped his lips and even distorted in the agony of his breathless cry she sensed a greater amount of compassion than she cared to acknowledge. Sam was not hers to take and that would not change no matter what happened tonight. _

_ Sam shook again and his nails dug into the ground. "Go." came out as a mixture of a howl and a plea as human speech became impossible. Emily was frozen where she was as she watched the transformation take place, the man before her shivered and shook as shaggy patches of black hair sprouted from his body, his jaw extending and his eyes, the only part Emily could bare to keep a constant hold on reflected back a yellow glow, like a full moon._

_ Too frozen to move or breathe, Emily let the shock sink in. The wolf in front of her was Sam. She shook her head at the thought. No. This wasn't possible. They were only legends, just silly... nonsense. Yet here he was. She had watched it happen. _

_ The soft growl that vibrated from the wolf's throat left a cold shiver rush up Emily's spine. "Sam?" She asked, her voice unsteady and soft. _

_ The black wolf moved too quickly, Emily's mind couldn't register what it was that was happening. There was no time to move. She closed her eyes as she saw him growl at the sound of his name, like he didn't want to be identified as human. _

_ For a single moment everything around her seemed to slow down. The patter of the rain was a distinct sound, the sound of her own shallow breathing and the sound of a giant paw rising up. Then the only thing Emily could focus on was pain. _

_ "Oh God... Emily?" The voice was human, it sounded so hollow and broken. "I'll get you to a doctor. Just hold on."_

_ Emily tried to open her eyes but all she could see were fuzzy shapes, nothing she saw made any sense at all and then there was only darkness. _

* * *

The trees rustled the tiniest bit and Emily felt herself flinch, pulling her back into reality. Sam emerged from the brush, smiling as he saw her in the window. Despite herself, Emily could feel her mouth pull up into a smile.

He walked into the front door and held her securely in his arms, stroking her hair with a tenderness that only came out around her.

"Hey Em." He said, kissing her cheek and then the scars that crossed her cheek.

"Hi." She matched his tone. Sam gently pulled her face up so he could meet her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" his question hung in the air. She smiled at him teasingly before walking back over to the bowl of muffin mix she had abandoned before.

"Nothing that important." she said with her back turned to him, stirring in the eggs.

"Emily..." Sam let her name fade out, tasting every bit of warmth that seemed to come with it.

With a sigh she turned to face him. "You!" She giggled, flicking bits of flour in his face. Sam felt the warmth, the tug on his heart at her laugh. Scooping her up from behind he pulled her small frame closer to him. He let his lips trace the scars from her chin down her neck. Light feathery kisses that made Emily believe these marks made her more beautiful and more belonging to every aspect of the life she chose. With Sam.

These scars were a symbol of them. Of Sam and Emily and everything that had to be endured between them to find the blissful happiness that she wouldn't have traded for anything in the world.


End file.
